


An Interesting Text

by Chibiwolf999



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 00:25:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17032761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibiwolf999/pseuds/Chibiwolf999
Summary: tumblr askSorry this is so short but this is a text conversation so…if you don’t remember you had asked if Charlie would sext and we came to the conclusion that he really wouldn’t but would if you had pressed so this happened. Hope you like it





	An Interesting Text

“Charlie~”  
“Yes?”  
“What would you do if I told you I was all alone. No parents.”  
“I’d ask you why you were telling me this.”  
“Oh come on! You know what I mean.”  
“No I dont.”  
“I want you to come over. I’m horny ;D”

Charlie sighed. He didn’t have time for your silly games.

“I can’t right now. I’m really busy.”

Charlie buts his phone down and sets to work adjusting his mechanical arm. He pickes up a screw driver and begins his work. That’s when his phone buzzed again. Charlie sighs and sets the screw driver down in annoyance. He picks his phone up and opens it, not even seeing that you had sent a photo and not a regular text.  
What Charlie saw nearly made him drop his phone in surprise. There you were, on your bed, in nothing but a bra and your panties. They just had to be the set that accentuated your cleavage and hugged your curves too.  
His phone buzzed again. This time because you had sent a regular text.

“Please baby? At least tell me what you would do to me if you were here. ;P”

Charlie took a deep breath, looking back at the photo you had sent. He adjusted his sitting position before replying to you.

“I would deffinetly start by getting you put of you bra and panties.”

There was a pause. For a moment Charlie thought he had done something wrong but then you replied with another image. This time you were sitting on your bed, on your knees, completely naked. Your legs were together so all Charlie could see was the top of your crotch. He could also see that your nipples were already erect. He cleared his throat. The air already feeling warmer.

“Then I’d definitely play with those lovely breasts. Kissing you neck. Maybe leaving a hickey or two.”  
“Oh yeah? Then what?”

Charlie racked his brain. Thinking of something sexy to say. What he might do if he was really there.

“I’d definitely make you lay down for me. Then I’d kiss my way down to suck on one of your perky nipples.

He had to admit, he was horrible at this.

“Oh yeah, baby. I bet that’d feel like real nice. What else would you do?”

Before replying, Charlie looked up at the clock. He had wasted nearly twenty minutes texting with you. He knew he would have been bearly done with his adjustments. He gave a huff and looked back down at his phone.

“Alright enough fun. I need to get back to work.”

After he sends the text he sets his phone face down on the table. He then grabs the screw driver again and sets to work. That’s when his phone buzzed again. This time not a text but a phone call.  
He picks up his phone and sees that it’s you. He knows if he doesn’t answer he’ll have to hear about it later. So he presses the screen to pick up the call.  
“Hello?” Charlie asks.  
There was a moan on the other end of the call, then a ragged breath. “Please baby. I need you. I need you to fuck me. Please?” You beg, your voice shakey.  
That was all he needed. Charlie swallowed hard. “I’ll be over in half an hour. Now be a good girl and don’t finish till I get there, okay?” Charlie says as he already starts to stand up.  
“Hurry please.” Was all you said then you hung up.  
Charlie smiled to himself. He might not be any good at this sexting thing, but it does have some perks.


End file.
